The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program.
Many technologies have been proposed to improve expressiveness of moving images. For example, JP 2012-4739A (corresponding U.S. publication US 2011/0305438 A1) describes a technology of improving usability for a user with respect to a playback operation such as playback, pause, frame-by-frame playback, and pause release that are performed on moving image data. Such technologies improves the expressiveness of the moving images in terms of a playback capability by which the user can slowly play back a desired section of the moving image.
However, for example, in a case where a user wants to watch an identical section repeatedly, it is necessary for the technology described in JP2012-4739 A to rewind the playback or to set the section to be repeatedly played back in response to a user operation. Even after the repeat playback is set, re-setting is necessary in a case of watching another section of the identical moving image repeatedly. Accordingly, there is a room for improvement with respect to usability.
Accordingly, in a nod to the above described situation, the present disclosure proposes a novel and improved image processing device, image processing method and program capable of enhancing expressiveness of moving images.